


In Capital Letters

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fluff without plot, I wish I was kidding. Wedding fluff inspired by the SidGeno Photo Challenge picture (Round 2).





	In Capital Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any fic. I didn't really edit it because if I do I'll decide not to post it. Please be gentle with me. Inspired by the SidGeno Photo Challenge picture. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all pure fiction. Very, very fictional. Also, I love Geno's fashion choices. 
> 
> Title is based off Hailee Steinfeld's song Capital Letters because I was having a pop-moment this week and it fit, don't judge me.

They’re in a high-end fashion boutique in the Miami Design District when Geno starts trying to pick out a tie for Sid’s wedding suit, even though they both picked out their outfits months ago. It's Sid's first time at this store but he can tell pretty quickly why it’s a favorite of Geno’s based on the random array of patterns, the large selection of denim, and the fact that nothing seems to go together despite the outrageously high price tags. 

“Geno, I’m not wearing a plaid tie to our wedding,” Sid says when Geno holds the tie up to Sid’s chest as if he thinks there’s a chance Sid would actually wear it. 

Sid doesn’t mind plaid occasionally but this particular print is a mix of highlighter orange and sea blue. Not a tie that he would pick over the solid blue one he had picked out to wear with his navy suit. 

“Why? Look good in it,” Geno says. 

“You’re the only person who would think so.”

“But it match my suit.”

“We don’t need matching prin-” Sid pauses, “wait what?”

“Thought would look good to match a little,” Geno shrugs.

“No, I mean, why would the plaid match? Geno what does your suit look like?” Sid asks apprehensively. 

In his head he’s just now picturing the strange mixture of prints that Geno may have picked out. He usually knew better than to ever assume anything when it came to Geno, but he had assumed he would go with a classic suit. Something simple like he usually did on the rare occasion that he even wore a full suit. 

At most, Sid thought maybe he’d do a waistcoat instead of a jacket due to the Miami heat. Which isn’t something Sid would mind. Geno could pull off a waistcoat like no one else.

“Suit has this plaid,” Geno replies easily, point to the tie. He clearly hasn’t picked up on Sid’s rising concern that he’s going to show up at their wedding looking like he’s partaking in a contest for the ugliest Christmas suit. 

“You got an orange and blue plaid suit for our wedding?”

Geno doesn’t answer, he’s still enraptured with the variety of ties, socks, and various other printed wardrobe items. It makes Sid smile. 

Sid knows he’s coming off slightly obnoxious. He doesn’t truly care what Geno wears on their wedding day or any other day for that matter. He wouldn’t care if Geno showed up in his camo shorts and sweatshirt-plaid top that Sid regularly threatens to burn. 

He’s just glad that they’re getting married. That he even gets to be concerned about Geno showing up to their wedding in something ridiculous in the first place. The clothes don’t matter at the end of the day and Sid knows that.

But a plaid suit was not what he had pictured in his mind and it’s taken him by surprise. While he knows he’d get over it almost instantly if Geno showed up in one, it doesn’t mean he won’t try to persuade him to go with something a little simpler. 

Plus, Sid has no shame in admitting that his fiancé in a nicely-fitted classic suit is a major turn on for him and he doesn’t need prints to distract from that.

Sid starts again, toning down any hint of judgement, “You don’t want to do something a little simpler? What about some plaid trim? That way it won’t be so overwhelming.” 

Geno looks over at Sid and chuckles, “Yes Sid. That’s what is. You think whole suit plaid?”

“Oh.” Sid suddenly feels a little dumb. “I, yeah, I was picturing that plaid-sweatshirt thing that you always wear and getting a bit concerned.”

“My favorite. Should wear that to after-party,” Geno says, biting his lip to try and suppress a smile.

“Geno-” Sid can’t tell if he’s being serious or not. He would not put it past Geno to show up in that and his camo shorts to their after party. “How about you just wear the happy penguin hat?”

“Duh,” Geno says like that really wasn't a question before lacing his hand in Sid’s and dragging him to the next display.

*

Sid let’s out a loud moan as he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “I could do this forever,” he practically whines once he’s finished swallowing. 

“Show more PDA for cake than you do for me,” Geno jokes, causing Sid to flush slightly. 

“They’re delicious. All of them. Whoever baked these cake samples is my new hero.”

Geno’s nibbling little bits of cake. He mostly stopped being able to taste the difference between each kind after the third piece.

“How are we supposed to choose one?” Sid looks at Geno like he’s asking him a very complicated question. 

Geno lifts his finger to wipe the tiny smudge of frosting from the corner of Sid’s mouth. He leans across the table and places a soft kiss there, his heart flutters when he can feel Sid’s lips curve upward into a smile. 

When he sits back in his chair Sid is already on his next bite of cake. Geno could sit here for hours in this tiny window seat that his legs don’t fit in. The cramping in his knees is an afterthought as he watches the afternoon sunlight bathe Sid’s face. Listening to Sid moan happily around every bite of indulgently rich cake. 

For a moment it’s hard for Geno to remember how he got so lucky. It’s hard for him to believe this is real. Him being here picking out wedding cake with Sidney. His Sidney. His fiancé.

Sid nudges his foot against Geno’s under the table, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Geno, help me pick before I order one of each.”

“Mmm, I like all. Second one had nice balance. Not too sweet, not too bland. But they all good. You pick Sid.”

“Second one it is,” Sid replies through a smile. “I really did need you to pick or we’d end up with six wedding cakes.”

Geno would have been fine with that. He doesn’t care if there’s zero cakes or six cakes. Life with Sidney is sweet enough with or without dessert.

*

The evening air is hot and humid. Geno’s white shirt clings to him. There’s the slightest touch of a breeze rolling in off of the ocean waves. He walks closer to the sea until the water touches the tips of his toes.

He looks up at the sky, a mix of dark blues and rich purples illuminated by hundreds of stars. The palm trees are still tonight. 

There’s laughter and music coming from the top of the dunes where there’s a large white open tent set up. The waves drown most of the noise out.

Geno is thousands of miles from home, but it doesn’t feel as far away tonight. He’s so grateful for Sid pushing to have the wedding in Miami. It’s a reminder that most days Sid knows him better than he know himself. 

He hears Sid walk up behind him and turns to face him. It takes his breath away to see his husband, not for the first time that day. Sid reaches up and unbuttons the third button on Geno’s shirt. The first two had come undone during the dancing. He moves the fabric to the side and places a light open-mouthed kiss to Geno’s chest. 

Geno rests his chin on the top of Sid’s curls that have frizzed up from the humidity. Sid tucks his head into Geno’s neck and sighs happily, the puff of air along the line of sweat makes Geno shiver.

Geno is the first to break the silence. “Best. Best day ever,” he sighs happily.

Sid looks up at him through thick lashes. He looks exhausted but in a good way. “Better than your day with the Cup?” He jokes.

“Better,” Geno says, completely serious. “Best.”

*

They’re sitting in a cozy corner of the tent. They can’t see the stars as well but there’s fairy lights hanging from the top of the tent. It casts a warm glow on Geno’s face. Sid’s breath hitches at how radiant and relaxed Geno looks. 

“Oh! I forgot to show you!” Sid says as if he’s suddenly remembered something very important. 

He reaches down to the middle of his pants and pulls them up to reveal plaid socks that match the plaid on Geno’s suit perfectly. 

“I meant to show you earlier but I forg-”

Geno leans in and kisses him. Sid let’s go of his pants and runs his arms up the expanse of Geno’s back. Sid only pulls back when his lungs are begging him to.

“You match?” Geno asks thickly. 

“Are you going to cry over socks?” Sid teases.

“Maybe.” Geno puffs out his chest a little bit. 

“That day in the store when you mentioned matching prints.. it stuck with me.” Sid pauses for a minute, trying to figure out how to word what he feels so deeply in his bones. “I don’t know if match is the right word but it’s the only way I can describe the feeling I get when I’m with you. From the moment I met you, when we could barely communicate with words, I just always felt.. that we matched each other. I never believed in soulmates but you make me feel like they’re real. Like my soul matches yours. I know it’s just a pair of socks but. Yeah.” Sid fidgets his hands before lacing them with Geno’s.

“Not just socks. Is.. I’m not best with English. Is hard for me. But you always, from the first day, you always..” he pauses and tries to catch his breath a little. The newest wave of emotions are all good ones but still overwhelming. “I’m always feel understood when I’m with you. Like how you say. Soul is meant to be with yours.”

They’re both openly crying now. Sidney knows they must look ridiculous but he doesn’t care. 

“Are you two going to stop crying and come dance?” Sidney hears Taylor yell from where she’s dancing barefoot on the dance floor.

“Want to dance?” Geno asks hopefully. 

“Only with you.”


End file.
